Stardust
Stardust is a magic unicorn from fairy tales created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Appearance She has a white fur with a teal colored adbominal mark, a horn on her head, long and wavy black hair with a fringe covering her right eye, blue eyelids, big ears and wears a black and blue collar with a yellow star in the middle as well as a magic wand with a star which she always carries with her. When not naked, her usual outfit consists of a black top dress and a gray-white skirt with gray stars on it, a white scarf, a blue jacket and boots with white heels. She wears white pearl earrings as accesories, a blue-gray purse with sparkles and a necklace with a golden star. Personality Due to the psychological trauma she received by lossing her parents at a young age she is quite introverted, sometimes she prefers to avoid contact with others due to embarrasment or shyness, she also knows what will come next into her life due to her future sight, which also makes her life boring and devoid of surprises. She is quite extremist as for her magic since she tends to perform magic rituals that require at least one sacrifice, this eads to many unfortunate deaths by her hands, and most of her victims are fooled by her fairy tale like and innocent appearance. Stardust also has some anger issues when she feels she is about to lose something. She is sometimes accompanied by other serious and introverted characters since she shares those traits with them. Powers * Levitation: she shoots magic powers into the ground to boost herself up into the air and levitate. This requires a lot of magic. * Manipulation: her most used power; she can control objects and even manipulate people at her will by paralizing, levitating or crushing them. This requires a lot of extra effort when she tries to control others. * Regeneration: she can both revert broken objects to their original forms and regenerate wounds. This requires too much magic. * Clairvoyance: this power concentrates on her right eye and allows her to see into the future and anticipate events or see other´s deaths. Her most common ability, which she cannot control * Transformation: this spell is used as a last resort if she is weak or about to die; she focuses all her magic powers to heal her wounds and expel her maximum powers. This caused her left eye to dilate while her right eye falls off, thus she loses clairvoyance. Her most powerful magic, however this can overheat her horn and even kill her Relationships * Mitchell: they are both enemies most of the time and are often seen fighting, but it´s Stardust who starts the fight and usually end up ignoring Mitchell or viceversa, mostly due to Blackberry´s intervention * Smiley: she has always bullied and mocked Stardust due to her magic powers and because of her parent´s deaths. Stardust has grown feeling an intense hatred towards Smiley and strives to kill her one day. * Dann: she is in love with him due to his introverted personality, atrait she shares with Stardust. They have a son named Dusty (GG) * Blackberry: Stardust´s childhood friend since she arrived into HTF Town. They both have and share unrelated stories. * Souffle: her stepmother, who can be both nice and strict with Stardust * Reapy: Stardust actual friend, with whom she shared an introverted and serious personality, as well as painful stories. * Lucy Dream: they are both religious extremist, and things don´t usually end up well for both. Deaths She can kill others with her magic powers by crushing, choking or levitating them and make the fall from great heights; she is very vengeful and will retaliate with great anger and desire of revenge against those who upset her. Her main way to die is by letting her magic powers overwhelm her body, which may cause a massive hemorrage whih will lead towards a quick death. Other ways for her to die include being murdered, blunt force trauma, deep cuts or any kind of damage towards her horn. Her survival rate is 66.6% Gallery Star_traje_de_bruja.png|Stardust with her witch outfit Stardust_sentada_coloreada.png|Stardust sitting Starry_levitating.png|Stardust levitating her wand Star_17.png|A much easier and simple style Star_ropa2.png|Star using her summer outfit 1514257077337.png|Star and his bunny Dann, made on Christmas 2017 Star_antro.png|Star with an anthro style Trivia * She is not related to Really Good Uniconious, making her an hybrid between an equine and a some other animal * This character is a rehash of another unicorn character made by her creator, which was created back in 2014. The design was remade into what is known today as Stardust, but the character´s original colors were kept. * She has the deceptive trait of looking shy and innocent, but with dark intentions deep inside her, like a cute unicorn yelling "go to hell!" inside her head * She is a hybrid of a unicorn and a cat, she is also a little taller than regular characters * She always carries a golden star with her wherever she goes. * Her future sight is inspired by the one used by Sapphire in Steven Universe * Her survival rate of 66.6% is an obvious byblical joke * Her transformation state was inspired by "Undyne the dying" from Undertale * She feels a lot of nostalgia when she sees non-anthro horses and also feels identified with them * Her mane is natural since many horses have them (obviously) * She holds an extreme grudge against Dulzura (this will be explained later) * ☆☆☆ Translated by Cyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Smart Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Horses Category:Unicorns Category:Mammals Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Equines